Reeling In The OC Brat
by Pandora's Librarian
Summary: Summer has been horrible to her dad's new wife. Can a spanking actually bring a stepdaughter and he step mom bring them closer? Warning spanking of an under 18 y/o. Don't Like Don't read. Please read and review. Flames will be removed & reported.


Reeling In The OC Brat

Disclaimer: The OC and its characters are not mine. I make no money off this story. Warning: Spanking as a form of teen discipline for an older girl by her stepmother. Reading my stories is nice and comments a plus. Your efforts are always appreciated. Flames will be removed and reported to management who have your IP Address.

Summer was a snotty, superficial affluent teen girl who warms to and charms Seth. Her mother abandoned her doctor father and her and she has had no contact with her mom since she left. Dr. Roberts has married Gloria and she do not get a long at all.

Summer's stepmom was furious as she waited for the teen to return from her day at the Harbor School. Gloria had received a call from the bank about an overdue credit card payment. Summer's father the good doctor had been convinced to take his spoiled daughter's credit card. Gloria her new stepmother was pleased because she would now control the family household purse strings.

The final straw in a week of problems with her stepdaughter occurred when the bank called as a courtesy for a late payment due. She had tried everything she could think of to get Summer to behave and now this.

The teenager walked into the house heard her stepmom calling her into the living room, "Summer, please put your books in your room and come in here!"

Summer knew by her mother's tone something was wrong and quickly reviewed all the things she had done over the past week. There were at least three things that she did not think her stepmom knew about; at least she didn't think her stepmom knew about anyway.

The teen walked into the living room and immediately spotted the large wooden spoon in her stepmom's hand, which was not a good sign of things to come. "I'm here stepmom, what's up?"

"What is up Summer is your behavior. Tell me why the bank in Newport Beach phoned me this afternoon and then we can get this over with soon. And Summer, I strongly suggest you tell me the truth."

The teenager stood and looked at the floor, she knew why the bank had phoned, and it was just a matter of how to explain how it happened to her mother. "My friends have all these designer clothes stepmom and I needed to keep up! I cannot go to the school prom in rags."

Her stepmom approached and grabbed Summer's arm, "You have very nice clothes Summer and if you had asked I might have bought you a new outfit. Right now you don't have to worry about what to wear to the prom; you may not be going with Seth."

"But, Gloria!"

"The only butt of concern right now is yours and I guarantee it will be very red and ache for the entire weekend your father is away at the conference!"

Summer's white pants and white bikini panties were soon down around her knees as she found herself thrust across the arm of the family couch. Several spanks of the wooden spoon wielded by her stepmom quickly fell on her left butt cheek followed by several on the other cheek. A shrill cry of pain came from her mouth as Summer learned the sting a spoon could impart on her soft baby fat behind.

"Ow! That hurts Gloria!" The penetrating sting of the spoon shocked into her bottom flesh Summer.

"Stop, you have to stop!"

"Let's get one thing straight, young lady. I will decide when you had enough. Not you!" Her stepmother spoke in a firm voice,

SPANK! SPLAT! SLAP! CRACK!

Summer's stepmom continued spanking in a random pattern so Summer could not prepare for the smacks covering her upper thighs and up to an inch below her backbone. Summer was barely dealing with a burn from one smack before a new smack created another burn somewhere else across her seat.

Summer's shoulder length hair whipped about and her bottom bucked up and down all to no avail, the spoon still found its target. Summer's right hand was secured to the small of her back to make sure nothing interfered with Summer's cherry red bottom receiving punishing swats.

"Summer, the bank said someone in this house authorized a credit card in, young lady!

Deception was at the top of the list of unacceptable bad behavior and her stepmom's anger at Summer showed in the swings Summer's stepmom was now taking with the spoon made it clear it was going to get harder for her spoiled snot-nosed teenager to take before her spanking ended.

Summer began to sob and she trembled in fear.

"Gloria, please ma'am I'm sorry. Please stop, I'm on fire back there. It burns something awful!"

If Summer was looking for pity there was none forthcoming. sympathy in Summer's stepmom's voice as she responded, "The Newport Beach bank issued a credit card and you made this family responsible for all the charges you signed for. This family has scrimped and saved to put you in a private school and this is how you repay us. Your behavior is unacceptable and naked defiance."

SPANK! A particularly extra hard spank with the square faced spoon landed down on the base of Summer's maturing oval cheek, followed by another SPANK on the adjacent area. Summer's reddened bottom blistered and took on a purple hue that would turn to bruises. Summer certainly would not sit down comfortably for several days.

Summer sobbed uncontrollably as the spanking continued. Her legs were kicking and her free hand was beating the couch cushion as fast as it could. The effect of the wooden spoon multiplied on her rosy red behind and put all worries of modesty out of the teen's mind.

"Why have you been, so mean to me when I have become a member of your family? Summer, have you got an answer for how you told Marissa I was a step-monster?"

"I never said that."

"Really, summer I overheard you talking to Marissa at The …

SPLAP! SPLAT! SMACK! CRACK! WHACK!

Summer looked back up at her stepmother brushing the long strands of her brown hair out of her tear moistened face. Gone were the usual, smirks and indifference and looks like her step mum was a pariah. The Harbor High schoolgirl sobbed as her step mum continued smacking her bare bum the smell of the rum still on her breath. Summer's blazing red butt rounds became unbearable white heat mounds.

"Just how was Sum supposed to pay for the credit card bill, Summer? Tell me that Summer, were you going to continue to hide the bills?"

Gloria lectured, keeping the spoon in a forward motion landing with authority across the pained red mounds of Summer's pert butt. It was a fiery red color now with blood blisters caused by the edge of the wooden spoon. Summer's cringing bottom showed the effect the spanking was having on her naughty young charge.

The spoon rose and fell dozens of more times all over the plumpest part of both reddening bottom cheeks and too Summer's horror all the bouncing up and down had caused gas bubbles to form in her tummy. Summer tooted actually a loud fart escaped over her stepmom's lap. Her body went limp, gave up the fight and she cried loudly. Broken, the teen schoolgirl's cries were satisfying music to her stepmother's ears. Gloria stopped as Summer cried a river of tears that dripped off her face onto the floor and no mention was made of the unladylike sound.

Summer's stepmom let her cry it out still over her lap. Summer's stepmom pulled her up off her khaki skirted lap. Her step mum's arms wrapped around her for a brief moment and then she was pulled onto Gloria's knee right on to her very red sore bum. Summer winced when her bottom was plopped down on the adult's knee.

Summer's bum burned with a heat similar from a beach party bon fire, but she felt loved and cared for in a way she longed for in her heart. She realized the woman she had so flippantly called, step-monster to Marissa was really a step mum who had finally reached her stepdaughter through her bum.

The End


End file.
